tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrissa Syphre (Age of Industry)
Lyrissa Syphre is the daughter of Louis Syphre II and Princess Marya. She is probably the next in line for the throne of the Empire, once she is of age and no rebellion happens. She is the sister of Levith Syphre. She's nicknamed "Lyra" as her full name can be annoying to pronounce and she finds it odd sometimes. She takes the name Remillia Louise Poincairre as an alias. She appears in Age of Industry. Birth and earlier life Lyrissa Cyphre was conceived via In Vitro Fertilization by combining the spermatozoa of the Auroran prince Louis Syphre II and the ova of Princess Marya, due to the incompatibility of their bloods, which made all forms of natural conception of a child impossible between the couple. Lyrissa had her genetics manipulated to further remove any impurities and add in Auroran homologous regions so she would be viable. Of the eight embryos created, she was considered the third most perfect. Lyrissa was also the most perfect female embryo. However, due to several factors, Lyrissa was not properly modified and thus has peculiarities in her powers. Lyrissa, as an unnamed embryo, was then implanted in her aunt's uterus, where she was gestated. She was eventually born naturally. After her naming, Lyrissa immediately was taken to the non-linear time by Meridia, so she could train her skills and learn how to use whatever powers she was gifted with. Unlike Levith, who received Auroran styled military training alongside his formal education, Lyrissa was trained to fight, dress and behave similarly to a mortal lady, to make her more acceptable as an empress. Her vocabulary was also specially crafted for her, so she would have the bearing expected of a mortal empress. Lyrissa was still schooled in the same arts, science and humanities classes as her brother and she has an equally good grasp of the lessons. Lyrissa had a seal placed on her back to prevent all her wings from opening at once when she uses her powers, to limit her abilities so she could enter the mortal plane without suspicion. Events in AoI II Lyrissa is introduced very simply in Luminem, training with guns. Her instructor Corentin Zeill offered her father Louis a singular trade off - if Lyrissa was sent to Mundus, he would place Louis' second brother behind bars. It was something Louis couldn't refuse. Lyrissa later comes to Mundus, having a brief meeting with her brother on Meledran's ship, the Wind Reaver ''where she is tackled by Meledran and later thrown overboard by her brother, Levith. Lyrissa, rather shaken about the experience, flies to Brightwall. Lyrissa was caught in the crossfire of the Council of Nobles' "invasion" of Brightwall. She rather wisely got out of the way of fire, hiding in a tavern until the whole thing was done and over. As she was stuck in a district for the poor, Lyrissa swapped out her noble clothing for something more in line with the commonfolk, dyeing her hair blonde in the process with dye she found. Lyrissa later argued with the Senate about the matters concerning the country and its political processes. She is later pursued by the mysterious Hunter, whom she ends up fighting. Lyrissa defeats Hunter by smearing her explosive blood all over him, mostly over his face. The resultant detonation severely wounds Lyrissa, though, and she passed out, her wing destroyed. This caused a temporary loss of powers. Personality and appearance Lyrissa has demonstrated that she clearly cannot control her temper well, as she rages at fumbling with firearms during a training session, even going as far as to shatter a gun with her telekinetic powers, by flinging it against a target. She has been described as "generally a nice girl" by her tutor Corentin Zeill, although her brother Levith paints a rather different light, going as far to call her a brat and spoiled rotten. Levith also said that Lyrissa bullied him on a regular basis, as he was expected not to hit back. Lyrissa, whatever is said about her, is still intelligent and tactical, knowing when it was best to run and when it would be wise to push her advantage or negate her disadvantages. She shows absolute calm in any situation, except when she seemingly lost her temper at the Senate. It could be an act to get her point across, though, and given Lyrissa's character, this is probably the case. Lyrissa is a very good looking lady, even in Auroran terms, with only a passing resemblance to her mother (specifically the shape of her eyes), looking more like her grandmother Meridia in her true form. She has a pair of large blue eyes and her lips are a bright pink. She has very smooth, flawless skin and she stands roughly 5'7. Lyrissa has waist length white hair that is completely straight. She has a perfect figure. When she uses her powers, a single, large white ethereal wing extends from her right shoulder. She has three wings in actuality, all extending from her right shoulder. She looks her age, unlike her brother, who looks older than he really is. Lyrissa's blood is glowing red. Powers and Abilities Like all Royal Aurorans, Lyrissa possesses a healing factor, flight due to her wings, the ability to sense supernatural entities and objects and finally enhanced speed, strength and stamina, giving her practically superhuman condition. Lyrissa's right arm and back (where her wings sprout from), possesses enhanced strength and durability even compared to the rest of her body. This arm in fact has regeneration that outstrips all the Royal Aurorans, while her body has the poorer regeneration of a normal Auroran, which results in several hours of recovery time if she is severely wounded, although cuts are not a problem. Unlike her militarily trained brother, Lyrissa is not very competent with guns of all kinds and tends to fumble with them, except for an Auroran pistol, which she can shoot pretty well with. She is an expert swordswoman, though, able to fight as efficiently and as quickly as her brother, relying more on her stances and footwork than brute strength or raw speed (Although her right arm is as strong as her brother's arms). She uses prediction to give her the best possible attack and defence solutions. Lyrissa is biased towards her left hand for swordfighting, even though she is ambidextrous. Thus, she normally uses her sword left handed, even if it is her weaker hand. Also, Lyrissa has a host of many powers that are not common to the Auroran royal family, because of her genetics and bloodline. Lyrissa is the only Auroran who possesses a strange form of electromagnetism based power, her ability linked to manipulating the electrical currents within the nervous system. She has powerful telepathy and is capable of reading and controlling minds, although she can only mind control one person at a time with her present power levels. By mentally stimulating her own nerves, Lyrissa can still move when otherwise paralysed. Lyrissa also has powerful telekinesis that does not hurt her to use, distinct from the natural telekinesis present in all Aurorans. Her telekinesis is limited to acting on objects, though, and cannot move people. Lyrissa can also create pyscho-electric bursts from her right hand to knock targets back and stun them with no lasting injuries, or fire an beam of condensed mental and electrical energy from the same hand, to eviscerate a ranged target, much like a .60 (20mm) armor piercing shell passing through a body. Finally, Lyrissa has highly explosive blood, since her genetic reprogramming was incomplete. Lyrissa's blood, so long as it is not in contact with her body, becomes a powerful explosive substance that easily deflagrates. The energy released is great enough to severely wound people in a large radius. Lyrissa can accelerate her own blood with her telekinesis and stall its explosion, letting her set up for attacks by using her own blood as ammunition. Lyrissa also can devour life energies directly through her right hand if necessary, to heal herself rapidly, as long as she can touch an opponent, by rapidly draining their bioelectricity, which bolsters her own, aiding in her regeneration and revitalization. This attack, however, locks Lyrissa in a fixed position and renders her vulnerable to attacks. Lyrissa is competent at using the Pacts of Darkness by drawing runes on her left palm, which is considered mortal even to the systems of Oblivion. This makes her the only Auroran who can use the enhanced, highly magicka efficient pacts, unlike other Aurorans, who have to directly cast spells (since only mortals may invoke a pact). Lyrissa can draw runes very quickly, and her blood is also a strong magical catalyst, which makes her a very skilled caster. Also, she knows spells that only Aurorans can use, and due to her half-Auroran nature, she can use spells that require one's life forces as a tribute without death, unlike a pure mortal, although this still severely wounds her, and Lyrissa cannot do it too often. As a Princess of Luminem, Lyrissa has the ability to compel lower ranking Aurorans to do things for her, by telekinetically forcing them to kneel and beg for her mercy. This powers works on almost any Auroran, but not the rest of the Royal Family. Due to the fact she is a princess, no Auroran can comply Lyrissa to kneel, which works to a great advantage for her. Lyrissa's seal limits her life manipulation for healing herself or others only and also keeps a cap on her telekinesis and mind controlling powers. This prevents anyone from noticing that Lyrissa's powers are not derived from the Pacts of Darkness and thus keeps her anonymous. The seal on her back, which looks like a large rune, also prevents her wings from opening involuntarily when she uses powers. As Lyrissa uses more powers, her wings will open one after another. When all three are open, it means she is using her maximum powers, although due to her seal, she cannot open all three wings. Lyrissa, unlike all other Aurorans, cannot be damaged or hurt by banish daedra, as her concentration of mortal blood is very high. Lyrissa has a vulnerability - she can regenerate nearly any part of her body, but a shot to her aorta will instantly cause her entire mortal avatar to self destruct, due to the high amount of blood flowing constantly through there and her explosive blood. Thus, a wound that is never fatal for normal Aurorans can temporarily "kill" her by scattering her body across a large area. This will necessitate gathering at least 70% of her biomass into a pile if Lyrissa is to regenerate her body. A shot to Lyrissa's head can also make it explode violently, although regrowing her head isn't impossible, she will lose all her memories as her brain is destroyed and rebuilt. It would necessitate her learning how to do everything from scratch again, such as eating, drinking, walking and learning. This is because Lyrissa lacks a Daedra's Animus, which means she cannot store information on it. Equipment and Apparel Lyrissa's sword is a basket hilted broadsword with a straight, single edged blade, about 4 feet in length. The cutting edge of the blade is very, very sharp and the weapon is capable of harming spirits and people with equal damage. The reverse edge of the blade is a serrated edge that is used to rip flesh. The blade is silver, but has golden runes down its face. It glows with a faint energy aura. Lyrissa can slather the blade with her blood to make it catch fire for a short time, allowing it to deal massive damage at the cost of hurting herself. Lyrissa's dagger/shortsword has a straight blade, slightly narrower in the middle. The whole weapon is about two feet long. The weapon is golden in colour and it can instantly banish spirits it hits and cuts into the soul. Lyrissa does not carry this with her, rather plucking it from an alternate dimension when she needs it. Lyrissa might carry smoke bombs, a blunderbuss and sometimes a pistol, if she really needs a ranged option. Generally, Lyrissa will turn to her powers for ranged attacks if she is really pressed to do so and cannot chase down the opponent, using her psycho-electrical piercing beam. Lyrissa's clothing is a long, formal white dress, with carefully cut slits to allow her to free run. She has since swapped this out for other more common clothing, to conceal her identity. She still carries her original dress in a satchel. Trivia * Lyrissa's three wings emphasize her half divine nature. She is only half an "angel". * Lyrissa's alias is simply a feminization of her brother's alias. * Lyrissa also shares some characteristics with Sephiroth from final fantasy, like her father. She has one wing, very long white hair and is left handed. * Lyrissa's dagger is based on a Sword of Eden from the Assassin's creed series, made smaller. She uses it right handed to cut her left hand. * Lyrissa uses her sword left handed only because she can't cast spells and use the psychic blasts from her left hand. She really is ambidextrous. * Lyrissa hates guns. * Lyrissa does not really look much like her mother. It can make it hard to tell they are related. Her eyes betray the relation. * Lyrissa is the only Auroran to ever manifest her wing physically on Mundus, possibly a consequence of her half mortal nature, which allows her to be more "real" on the mortal plane. * During the second ''Sandbox Battle Royale Lyrissa was one of the tributes from District 10 (Daedra). However, she was killed on the fifth night, coming 5th place. * An alternate version of Lyrissa exists in Ancient Legends. Her power level there is far higher. Alternate Art Levith and Lyrissa.jpg|Lyrissa Syphre with her brother Levith. Lyrissa is on the right and has one wing. Category:Females Category:Aurorans Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:Royalty Category:Daedra